


级长浴室5cm茶漏德拉科X痴汉女级长赫敏

by NobbyinSLYTHERIN



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobbyinSLYTHERIN/pseuds/NobbyinSLYTHERIN
Kudos: 11





	级长浴室5cm茶漏德拉科X痴汉女级长赫敏

级长浴室里的5cm茶漏德拉科×痴汉女级长赫敏  
这个小段子致一只飙车爱好的小黄猫🐱

  
当德拉科醒来的时候，他惊讶地发现他浑身上下都动弹不得，于是他努力的抬起他并不能活动的头，但却发现更令他惊讶的事，梅林啊，四周的东西怎么都变得这么大了!周围一片红艳艳金灿灿的，怎么看都不像是他睡觉前待的斯莱特林寝室；巨大的挂钟在墙上咔哧咔哧的走着，远处传来了一阵阵吵闹声，接着不知从哪窜出来一只姜黄色的庞然巨物，“哦!”德拉科被吓了一大跳，但当他在仔细定睛一看，“克鲁克山!它怎么会变得这么大!”他急急忙忙的想要挪动自己，好搞清楚现在到底怎么回事，但很不幸，他连最微小的眨眨眼都做不到。  
就在他急得快要给自己一个阿瓦达索命好摆脱这个现实重新开始的时候，德拉科敏锐的听到有一阵脚步声朝这里过来。脚步越走越近，然后停了下来，好像是门的位置窸窸窣窣的一通响，一个棕色卷发的女孩子走了进来。德拉科简直要喜出望外了，他认出了那个海狸鼠头，那是赫敏格兰杰，她那么聪明一定有办法解决他此时的窘境!  
“嗨!格兰杰!嗨!”他试图朝着那团巨大的棕色叫喊，“该死，格兰杰!你快看看这里!救我!”但是好像除了不能动，可怜的铂金小龙连声音也发不出来。等德拉科精疲力竭地做完这些无用功时才发现或许赫敏没发现是个好事。起码该死的疤头不会知道这件事，红毛鼬也不会有嘲笑他的借口了，他愤愤地想到，一个马尔福，一个高高在上的纯血现在居然被困在一个泥巴种的寝室里，这是何等的耻辱。突然，他好像想到了什么，脸一下涨得通红，嘴角古怪的摆出似笑非笑的表情，梅林的袜子呀，不会是梅林他老人家知道了他最近晚上的梦才会把他困在这吧。梦里的赫敏天天造访让他连续一周都得提前起来悄悄给睡裤一个清理一新，布雷斯已经为此打趣过他好几次了。德拉科一面企图清空脑袋里浮现起的旖旎画面，一面偷偷打量起了这个活生生的春梦对象。  
平心而论，当赫敏把她乱蓬蓬的卷发理顺了还真是漂亮，她的门牙也不再像小时候那样突出了；德拉科深深记得那天她穿着粉色礼服从格兰芬多塔楼走下来走向克鲁姆的时候，他狠狠地被惊艳到了，自此以后他再也不能像以前那样厌恶这个泥巴种了。“格兰杰，我是说赫敏，你其实不算讨厌，我是说，如果，如果你不是个泥巴种，哪怕是个混血…”他在心底自言自语，仿佛这样就能说给女孩听，“火焰杯的圣诞舞会上牵着你的手走出塔楼的肯定会是我。”他突然顿住了，德拉科发现自己好像不仅仅是对这个聪明的麻种小女巫有性冲动，他喜欢她，她，赫敏格兰杰，撇开血统完完全全符合了马尔福的审美；她美丽大方，机智聪慧，该死得刚刚好可以压制住他，就跟他妈妈纳西莎一样能把马尔福家的男人吃得死死的。  
此时的赫敏对离她不远的德拉科的心理活动一无所知，她刚刚结束飞行课，老天，一身臭汗，她急于去洗个澡，喝杯茶放松一下。她解开宽大的校袍，脱掉烟灰色镶有格兰芬多院徽的套头毛背心，“梅林!格兰杰，快穿上你的衣服!”看到女孩解着衬衫的纽扣，德拉科像只炮竹一样炸了，“该死，你不知道矜持点吗!”女孩把衬衫解开，露出了小巧圆润的胸部和平坦的腰腹，德拉科语塞了，梅林!他喜欢她现在穿着的蜜色蕾丝胸衣……他无比的庆幸他现在关在这个房间的某处不能动弹，要是他现在在自己的身体里他铁定硬了。女孩一件件脱掉衣服，她的肩窄而瘦削，细长的两臂间的乳房圆润可爱，“或许我一手就可以握住……”德拉科像喝了斯内普教授配的降智药水一样呆愣了，梅林啊梅林啊梅林啊，他除了感叹什么都不会说了 。克鲁克山从远处小跑过了，来回撒娇地蹭着它主人的脚腕，赫敏抱起了她的小亲亲猫咪，像对女儿一样亲它抱它，哦，德拉科简直要妒忌死了。赫敏放下猫，拿起浴巾走进了浴室，淅淅沥沥的水声快要把某个铂金小混蛋烧开了，他发誓，这种甜蜜的煎熬那个白痴救世主和他的红毛朋友绝对没遇到过，德拉科要是有尾巴那现在肯定已经翘上天了。  
不知道过了多久，浴室的门开了，水汽顺着门弥漫在寝室里。一屋子都是好闻的柑橘香波味，德拉科知道，曾经他无意在赫敏身上闻到过。赫敏从浴室里出来了，穿着咖啡色的麻瓜睡裙，蓬蓬的卷发此时湿漉漉的披散在她背后，她赤脚踩在软乎乎的地毯上向他走去。梅林啊，德拉科不由自主地屏住了呼吸，他简直要紧张的晕过去了，眼前的赫敏越来越大越来越近，接着德拉科发现自己好像被腾空拎了起来。嗯?拎起来?德拉科感觉有什么东西夹着他的脑袋把他从藏身之处捉出来，“格兰杰，你听我解释，我不是故意在……”他现在脸上的表情古怪极了，活像个惨兮兮的救世主而不是高贵的马尔福，“偷看……你洗澡……”接着他意识到他并没有被发现，因为他从桌上的小镜子里看见了自己现在的样子，一个蠢兮兮的龙型茶漏。  
虽说是龙型，但是一点都不符合马尔福的审美，短短的小爪子小翅膀，拖着一条粗粗长长的尾巴，也只有愚蠢的女孩子才会买这种一点都不帅气的丑龙了。耳边轰隆隆的响了一阵，好像是赫敏在对着这个龙茶漏说话。[蠢死了]德拉科·茶漏·马尔福心想，接着他被女孩靠近的水泽红唇给吓成了猴屁股，没错，一样通红。  
“Draco…”赫敏拎着她最喜欢的小茶漏喃喃自语，去年圣诞节时候表姐送她了这个可爱的龙型茶漏，她喜欢极了，因为第一眼看到它时她就想到了那个铂金色高傲的小混蛋。“你真可爱，不像他，老是找我的麻烦。”她轻轻的亲了茶漏一下，漂亮的棕眸温柔极了。感受到女孩的亲吻，茶漏德拉科脸憋的通红，“该死，格兰杰你怎么这么不矜持……”————小贵族的标准口是心非。  
赫敏的声音对于现在娇小的德拉科来说太响了，他根本听不出女孩说了什么，只模模糊糊分辨出了自己名字和……喜欢?“啊啊啊啊梅林，这个泥巴种想什么啊，她不会喜欢我吧，虽然我的确是最完美的男性但是……”现在，赫敏能感受到茶漏有些烫嘴了————可怜的斯莱特林王子害羞的浑身发烧了。  
赫敏充了杯热水，把茶漏德拉科轻巧地放了进去，红茶漂亮的颜色从德拉科身体里漏了出来，在水里弥散。这种热热的感觉让神经紧张的德拉科感到放松，他闭上了眼睛享受着茶杯里的温泉。但不一会，赫敏把茶漏又提了起来，茶漏里的茶叶吸饱了水，正滴滴答答往下滴。她用嘴含住龙尾巴，试图吸掉残茶，梅林啊，可怜的德拉科今天收到的刺激太多了。女孩舌头对龙尾轻柔的舔舐对茶漏德拉科来说就像是她用嘴包裹住了他的老二，梅梅梅林!她还在吸!德拉科对这种对敏感部位的袭击毫无招架之力，还好他现在只是只茶漏，要是真的，他现在肯定要射了，哦那可就太丢脸了。  
在被赫敏无意识的调戏了一番后，德拉科表示他只是个茶漏，太难了，他不想做人了。就在他已经被动完完全全放空意识的时候，女孩突然尖叫了一声:“见鬼马尔福你怎么在这!”德拉科迷茫的转头看向她，“还没穿衣服!啊啊啊啊啊梅林啊!”她用尖叫补充完她对现状的理解。德拉科看看她又看看自己，嗯?嗯??嗯?……!梅林他变回来了!只不过还没等他高兴完他又尴尬地发现，他的确什么都没穿，像初生的婴儿般不着寸缕。  
等德拉科解释完前因后果，赫敏暂且相信了他，“那我洗澡你全看见了？”面对女孩的必死质问，德拉科只好结结巴巴顾左右而言他，突然他记起来赫敏好像说过些什么，于是他赶紧以攻为守来跳过这个话题，“格兰杰，你刚刚好像还说喜欢我的!啊哈，没想到你虽然是个书呆子但眼光很好嘛。”小混蛋得意洋洋地看着女孩，赫敏气急了，转怒为笑，她拉过德拉科高傲的头，狠狠地对着他的亲了下去。  
门口一阵喧哗，是赫敏的室友要回来了，为了不让她们看见一个斯莱特林的男生在格兰芬多的女寝室里，赫敏拉着铂金脑袋闪身逃到了走廊里。八楼有求必应室离得太远了，放他回地窖也不太好，他们俩还有账没算呢，但赫敏不愧是霍格沃兹最聪明的姑娘，她拉着他直奔离得最近的级长浴室去了。  
到了级长浴室，赫敏松开德拉科，把借他披着的床单一把掀掉，德拉科长这么大那见过这种操作，当下就呆住了，任由女孩摆弄。  
“格…格兰杰?”  
女孩理都没理他，开始把身上的睡裙扒拉下来。  
“赫…赫敏?”德拉科犹豫不决地喊着女孩的教名，梅林，她都要脱光了，她打算干嘛？!  
女孩终于抬头瞪了德拉科一眼，她把自己窄窄的胯部的最后一个遮挡物脱掉，直直的走向德拉科，并蹲了下去。  
看见女孩的迷人春光，德拉科的小德拉科早就高昂地抬起头了，它像德拉科一样苍白，但是还带着漂亮的粉红色，赫敏蹲下去用手抓住棒子，来回抚摸了几下，“如你所见。”她仰头看了眼德拉科，张嘴把粗大含住，开始细细地吮吸。就像刚才变成茶漏的时候一样，她含着他的老二费力的嘬着，德拉科感觉他两个蛋都要涨到爆炸了，他忍不住按住赫敏的头，好让他可以再插深一点。梅林啊，女孩柔软的舌头正在舔舐着他的下体，牙齿轻柔地磨蹭着棒身，德拉科尾椎骨都要酥麻透了。他开始把手插在她棕色可爱的卷发里，前后抽动着性器，哦，梅林，哦，梅林，他在任何一个春梦里都不敢相信，现在，那个骄傲的格兰芬多女学霸正在给他口，他仿佛已经到了人生巅峰了!赫敏用舌尖微微戳刺着他的顶端，梅林啊，这种湿湿热热的感觉，德拉科尾椎一麻，终于忍不住射了进去。  
“格兰杰抱歉我不……”女孩伸舌舔了舔嘴边溢出的精液，睨了他一眼，德拉科赶忙改口，“赫敏抱歉我不是有意的。”他现在的样子滑稽极了，平常冷漠的脸上满是慌张，半软的性器吊在腿间晃来晃去的。终于，赫敏舔干净嘴唇，起身把德拉科推进了偌大的浴室池子，拉着他的手抚上自己隆起的乳房，“没关系，现在，奖励你。”她微微一笑，德拉科简直看呆了，级长浴室那么多出水口哗啦啦的噪音都盖不住他此刻隆隆的心跳声。  
此刻他的双手正搭在他做梦梦到的高地上，手下是软绵细腻的触感，他忍不住揉捏起来。赫敏把他的头拉到胸前，于是他从善如流地含住了其中一颗，另一只手也不忘安慰另一边的乳房，女孩在他的撩拨下开始呻吟，整个人就像是要瘫在他身上。  
水的浮力让她很轻易就能跳到他身上，于是赫敏用双腿环住他的腰，让他们的下体相互摩擦着，在水的参与下他们简直片刻都等不及。她用手引导他的粗大找到她腿间的入口，他猛地一挺，女孩痛呼一声，血从交合出扩散开来，在水中消失不见。她里面的腔肉包裹着德拉科的粗大，温暖、紧致，他等不及让女孩适应就匆匆开始抽动，不过幸好他们开发得不错且水起到了润滑的作用，赫敏只补了个速速恢复就同德拉科一起沉沦于情潮之中了。  
赫敏紧紧搂着德拉科，此时，他们连接的部位是她在这池水中唯一的支撑；德拉科奋力的挺动他的胯部，朝着赫敏的深处急急撞击。梅林啊，他们俩简直死在此刻都愿意。整个级长浴室里除了水声就只剩下肉体间的啪啪声，连玻璃窗上的小美人鱼都因为脸红心跳而掩面躲避。  
终于，德拉科到达了顶点，他猛地撞击在赫敏柔软的宫颈上颤抖地喷射出来，赫敏抬头望着小美人鱼，看着它离她越来越远，于是搂紧了德拉科，把脸埋在他怀里。  
“德拉科，我有没有说过我喜欢你。”  
男孩也抱紧女孩，低头亲吻着她的发顶。  
“我知道，好巧，我也喜欢你。”他现在终于直面自己的内心了，感谢梅林。“赫敏。”

哈哈哈哈其实我好想写德拉科说，好巧，我也喜欢我自己w哈哈哈哈哈哈  



End file.
